Where now?
by Izzie-x
Summary: The island was becoming more mysterious to them each day. As Kate and Jacks relationship disintergrates, Jack and Juliets relationship grows. Who will Jack choose?


**Where now?  
Prologue**

**Summary: The island was becoming more mysterious to them each day. As Kate and Jacks relationship disintergrates, Jack and Juliets relationship grows. Who will Jack choose?**

It was night time, the sun setting over the horizion. Kate sat there, reflecting over the past few months and what a struggle surviving on the island was. She dug her bare feet further into the sand, her nails digging into her sides as she folded her arms, trying to keep warm. To her left there was a giant signal fire, as always, and everyone crowded round to keep warm and share food. Even though the other survivors had gradually accepted her and the fact that she was an outlaw, she still felt distant from them, like there was a great divide between them all. A sudden laugh startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to the source of the noise. Juliet sat by the fire on a log, pressed close to Jack as they ate and messed with each others food. Juliet laughed again, causing Jack to smile in that way that Kate loved so much; yet she would never admit that.

She turned away from them both, refusing to let them get to her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sun and Jin give her worried looks; looks she had been given for the past week as she drifted further away from the group. Even Sawyer had taken to ignoring her, and began to replace her within the group as she became the outsider. Finally deciding to return to her tent, she stood up, shaking the sand off her shorts and top, and finally began to head back towards her tent, ignoring the look she got from the others.

Her tent was further down the beach than everyone elses; she preffered it that way, to be alone. Arriving at her tent, she pushed the flap away and climbed in, glad to wrap up in her warm blankets. The day had worn her out, physically and emotionally. First she went boar hunting with Locke, it seemed like he was the only person who would talk to her. She began nodding off, her eyelids fluttering as she sturggled to keep awake.

A voice eventually brought her round, and she opened her eyes to find Jack kneeling next to her, sunlight flooding in through the tent door.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"Why wouldn't I be..." Her voice trailed off as the room began to spin around her, Jacks face moving all over the place as she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Kate? Kate!" Jacks voice became distant to her as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

His voice was overcome with panic as Kate passed out in his arms, and he struggled to support her. He continued to yell her name, hoping she would wake up. Eventually her eyes fluttered open, showing her weakness as she struggled to stay consious. Her skin had turned from warm tanned to cold and pale, and her lips had turned almost blue. Her head began to move around in Jacks arms as he sturggled to keep her awake. 

"Kate. Kate, listen to me, when was the last time you ate something?" He asked, gently stroking her hair away from her face as she tried to talk.

"I don't remember. A few days ago..." Her voice was rough as she tried to speak, yet all she did was move further into the warmth of Jacks body, heat radiating off him and his natural smell comforting to her.

"Kate, you need to eat. If you don't, you'll get worse. I'm serious, now wait here while I go get you some breakfast." With that, Jack slipped out the tent, leaving Kate in her weak state as she tried to stay sat up.

He rushed along the beach, desperate to make Kates situation better. _How could she deny herself food like that? _Was all that kept running through his mind. As he gained upon the group, people began to give him weird looks, and Juliet approached him to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing." He muttered, trying to push past her, but she just clung to his arm, determined to find the cause of his problems. "Juliet, just leave me alone!" He yelled, pulling his arm out of her grip as she stood with a hurt look on her face. The other survivors around them had now turned quiet, yet Jack ignored them as he collected enough food for two and rushed off down the beach. Finally, he reached Kates tent and sat down inside with her, both of them quiet as they ate.

**A/N: First story! Reviews pls? x**


End file.
